


the stars and the moon and a promise I'll never go

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Boyd e Erica tivessem conseguido ir embora de Beacon Hills no final da segunda temporada - AU - Boyd/Erica</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars and the moon and a promise I'll never go

Eles só param em um lugar por mais de duas horas depois de uma semana na estrada.

Houve outras cidades que os atraíram ao longo desse tempo, cidades com arranhásseis, cidades cercadas por florestas, cidades a beira-mar como aquela, mas todas ainda sentiam perto demais de Beacon Hills então eles continuaram dirigindo.

Embora nas paradas para lanches eles tenham tirado algumas fotos dessas.

.

.

.

Boyd liga para a sua avó para dizer que está bem.

Erica liga para seus pais dizendo que não vai mais voltar.

Nenhum deles liga para Derek.

.

.

.

Na terceira noite deles naquela cidade ela o beija.

Eles só conversam sobre oque isso significa muitas noites, e muitos beijos depois.

.

.

.

Eles pensam em Beacon Hills as vezes ao longo dos meses seguintes.

Em geral esses pensamentos eram sobre como se sentiam com sorte por não estarem mais lá.


End file.
